Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Organic semiconductor devices such as organic light emitting diodes (OLED), organic thin film transistors (OTFT), organic solar cells (OSC), and the like, are being actively developed for multiple applications. This is because printing techniques can be used to fabricate such devices, which facilitates low-cost manufacturing of semiconductor devices and the introduction of new and flexible substrates for semiconductor devices, such as plastic or paper substrates. Consequently, OLEDs have reached a high level of maturity and have found commercial application in the field of electronic displays, with examples including simple MP3 players, smartphones, and flat panel TVs.